Intern Radio
by AlexFili
Summary: Yan is an Intern. Unlike most Interns, he has a job as a Radio DJ's assistant! He has a major love for all kinds of music. Will he do a good job? Continued from Path of the Intern.
1. Chapter 1: Shock Tactics

Intern Radio: A Musical Journey

Chapter 1: Shock Tactics

"Well, you want to be a Radio DJ?". Yan turned around to see a Glukkon in a suit which sparkled in the sunlight. Yan nodded. The Glukkon smiled, "Well that's just great, since I can't use my arms, you can do all the CD changing and coffee pouring. We'll call it The Finchy Show!". Yan was a bit in shock, the Glukkon continued to smile, "See you 9AM tomorrow morning!". The Glukkon left the room, Yan was speechless. He scratched his head, "What the heck just happened?".

As soon as Yan got out of the room, he went to Drew and told him about it. Drew gasped, "No way! He actually asked you to come and work on his show?". Yan nodded, "He wants me to be like a co-star or something". Drew smiled, "Go for it man, if anyone knows anything about music... it's you!". Yan smiled, "Cheers, let's celebrate by eating some soup!". Soup, the cornerstone of every Intern's diet...

= * =

The next morning, Yan woke up early. The show started at 6:45AM so he would have to get up earlier than that. He whacked the alarm clock and put on his clothes. Finchy was quite nervous. The previous DJ 'armless Archie had moved to the evening shift. The morning slot was difficult, but grants great promotional prospects to any good DJ.

Yan walked in and took some CDs out of the rack. He stacked them vertically and then slid them into the radio music machine. Finchy smiled, "Almost time! Come on kid, I'll show you around!". Yan's eyeballs almost popped out of his head as he saw the radio booth. It was gigantic and contained a large amount of controls. Yan would be operating the majority of these. It was now 6:44AM... Showtime! Yan flicked the microphone switch, faded out the last track and waited for the 'start-of-show beeps'. Finchy cleared his throat and yelled...

"Gooooooooooooooooooood morning Magog Mineralz!". Finchy was happy this morning. Yan flicked the switch to play the morning jingle. Finchy spoke once more, "Good morning gentleglucks, well we have the latest news for you this fine morning". Yan shuffled some papers on the desk, placing them in front of Finchy.

"Val Vaxley won in the Scrab Races today, that's a 100 to 1 payout to anyone who bet on him! In other news, the Blitzbrick tournament is underway, the favourites this time are Saragon South and Kara Gon. We have an interview from Saka Saka today, they'll arrive here at about 8. The time is now exactly 6:45AM, time to rise and shine for another great day of work!". Yan flicked a switch and the music started playing, the microphones turning off.

Finchy sighed, "Nice one!", the Glukkon picked up a cigar with his mouth and Yan lit it. Yan looked at the track listing; "Big Sligs Don't Cry - Marching Man". Not exactly a great start, but it'd be okay. His first song, his first radio show. Yan was ecstatic.


	2. Chapter 2: Disc Jockeys

Intern Radio: A Musical Journey

Chapter 2: Disc Jockeys

Finchy smiled, "Hey Yan... get us some coffee please". Yan nodded and ran to the coffee machine outside. He put in some money and got some cups of warm coffee. He placed the two coffee cups on the table and put a straw in each one.

You needed the straws because;

1) Interns have sewn up mouths.

2) Glukkons have no external arms so can't pick up the coffee.

3) Nobody likes scalding hot coffee on their body (especially not the Interns).

As they drank the coffee, the previous song was about to end. Yan switched the microphones back on and got ready for the next slot.

Finchy moved towards the microphone, "Every last second there of Marching Man by Big Sligs Don't Cry... single is out tomorrow". Finchy walked over to the window. "Weather outside looks sunny with a chance of some heavy showers in the afternoon". Yan was shocked, how could Finchy have predicted the weather that well?! Then Yan noticed that Finchy had read the weather report printout on the table second before. Resisting the urge to give himself a facepalm, he walked to the second record rack.

Time passed. It had been an hour now and Yan was getting in the swing of things. It was coming up to 8:00AM. Finchy took the microphone once again, "Okay folks, now there's a chance for you to win your very own year's supply of Slog Food! To enter the competition, please answer the following question; What can you find which is nice on its own, but becomes irritable when there are more than one?". Finchy laughed, "Answers will be accepted by telephone, charges cost 1 moolah per minute. Good luck!".

Yan smiled, this was going well so far. Next up was the celebrity interview!


	3. Chapter 3: Enchanted Individuals

Intern Radio: A Musical Journey

Chapter 3: Enchanted Individuals

Yan pressed a button as Finchy started speaking again. "Well folks, now we have the three band members from Sligproof!". A montage of Sligproof's best songs plays in the background. Once the montage is done, Finchy looks at the doorway to see three Mudokons enter. The three Mudokons saluted and then sat down.

Yan got up to make some more coffee. Finchy looked at the Mudokon sitting down in the middle, "A lot of Mudokons here enjoy your music. Their favourite songs being Slig's Can't Jump and Para-Shooter... can you tell us about those songs?". The middle Mudokon nodded. "Slig's Cant Jump was an idea of friend of mine. We got the drummer to hit a radical beat and then we put some unique lyrics on top of that. We wanted to project a feeling of mystery and suspense of the song". The Mudokon on the left smiled, "It was about a guy who was getting away from something, but he couldn't jump the gap, because he was a Slig!". Finchy nodded, "Sounds good. It's been your best-selling single for a few weeks now". The Mudokon on the right nodded, "That's correct, before Para-Shooter". Yan came along with a tray of coffee. He placed it on the table, the Mudokons waved at him in thanks (They didn't want it to be picked up on the radio).

Finchy smiled, "So tell me, Para-Shooter is a really bold song with some powerful lyrics. What made you write that song?". The Mudokon on the left chuckled, "It was just a song I thought up while I was playing cards with someone. I wanted to make it a powerful kind of techno ballad. They play it all over the barracks, it's especially good for sporting events...", the middle Mudokon laughed, "We make tons of royalties that way!". Finchy laughed along with the Mudokons.

Finchy looked at the Mudokons again, "Okay, thanks for the chat. We would like you to play one of your new songs. Can you also think of a suitable song to cover?". The middle Mudokon placed a hand on its chin, clearly thinking. "Okay, we'll give it a shot!". Finchy chuckled, "Excellent. I'll let you go to the other room now". The three Mudokons moved into the other room to practice on their equipment. "Sligproof will return shortly, stay tuned listeners!".

Yan was quite excited now, he couldn't wait to hear the cover song by the band.


	4. Chapter 4: Definitely not Sligs

Intern Radio: A Musical Journey

Chapter 4: Definitely not Sligs

Yan turned on the microphone for Finchy. "Well it's about time, let's see if Sligproof are ready!". Finchy peered through the glass to see the three Mudokons giving them the thumbs up. "Okay, let's start!". The three Mudokons were very skilled musicians and each played their instrument very well. The lead guitarist hit all the right notes and played some awesome guitar solos. The other members of the group were a singer and an Orthrophonist. The band played their two most popular songs, before moving on to cover another song. Finchy was glad to hear the cover song, which was "Slap Dashery" - an incredible song by the popular Glukkon band, Insanitio.

Yan waved to the Mudokons as they left the studio. Finchy continued, "Well it's just about 9:29am, time to say hello to the next DJ on the air". Yan walked into the other room and saw Krent, the Outlaw who had recently got a job in the mid-day radio slot. Krent walked up to the microphone, "Glad to be here, Sligproof are the bomb!".

Finchy hit the transfer switch and Krent took Finchy's position. Yan waved to Krent as he and Finchy left the room. Finchy smiled, "That went pretty well! I think we make a good team!". Yan nodded, although to be honest he hadn't really done anything! Finchy walked off quickly, he must be starving. Yan joined him for a bit of lunch, before doing some more chores for some Vykkers he came across. One of the Paramites had escaped so all the spare Interns had to help catch it. Yan was running around for hours and his muscles were aching all over. Finally they saw the Paramite near the ventilation shafts on the second floor.

Yan decided to go to his room and crash out for a while. "Man I'm tired...", Yan thought to himself. He fell asleep right there and then, without even taking off his cap. Yan woke up early the next morning, "I'd better get to the radio station and get everything sorted for today's show".


End file.
